


A Wedding

by Zhelana



Series: Dollars Series [6]
Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Ben and Katie get married





	

The academy had trained Ensign Ben Krieg to stand perfectly still no matter how nervous he was. He was thankful for that today. He stood at the altar of the chapel at the United States naval academy. Bobby Bridger stood to his side, also perfectly still and at attention. To his other side stood the chaplain. Here Comes the Bride began to play on the organ, and butterflies welled up in his stomach. A toddler, who was one of Katie’s nieces led the procession down the aisle throwing flowers out of a basket. Then came two of the female ensigns Ben wasn’t very familiar with. Finally, Lieutenant Katie Hitchcock and her father walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Ben. The chaplain spoke words Ben hardly heard, and would never remember until he finally asked, “Do you, Ben, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?”   
“I do.” It was the simplest question he had answered on this campus in his four years here. He wanted this woman, and he wanted her forever.   
The priest continued “Do you, Katherine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?” Suddenly she was conflicted. Certainly she loved Ben, but could she live with a goofball for the rest of her life? She paused, but she couldn’t pause too long or people would start talking, so she said, “I do,” as well. Ben almost fainted with relief, but Katie became more and more nervous. Finally they were allowed to sit down, and her bridesmaid Jenny handed her a drink. “To Ben!” She exclaimed as she toasted Katie.   
“To us,” Katie replied, drinking the entire glass of champaign in one go.   
Ben, Bobby, Katie, and Jenny proceeded to get very drunk as dinner arrived and empty plates were taken away. The waiters kept the champaign glasses full for the next two hours as they joked, drank, and even danced some, Katie stepping on Ben’s feet more than a few times before they gave up on that activity.   
At the end of the celebration, Katie’s father told them they were too drunk to make it to the hotel on their own, so he would drive them downtown to the Westin, where they would stay for the night before flying out for a week hiking at Yellowstone National Park. From there, they would immediately join Captain Stark on the new seaQuest DSV, the flagship of the United States navy. Katie was to work with the VR technology, which was cutting edge and hopefully would be expanded to other ships soon. Krieg was the supply and morale officer, which mostly meant keeping track of games and vids, and organizing poker tournaments.   
Putting married couples on the same ships together was new under the Trump regime, as the amount of time people spent at sea was getting longer thanks to better technology. They would share a room, which would be 14x14 and contain nothing but two bunks, and two closets. There were still rules against making babies, and the navy did not intend to make it easy for them to break those rules.


End file.
